Thermoplastics, such as, for example, polybutylene terephthalate (PBT), are frequently used as insulators in electrical applications. In such applications, glass fiber is typically added to semi-crystalline materials, such as, for example, PBT materials, to maintain or improve dimensional stability under high temperatures. Unfortunately, the addition of glass fiber also results in diminished electromagnetic shielding performance.
Accordingly, there remains a need for thermoplastic materials that can provide improved electromagnetic shielding properties under high temperatures while maintaining heat resistance and other mechanical properties. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.